kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Undertaker
|image = |kanji = アンダーテイカー |romaji = Andāteikā |race = Grim Reaper |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = Bizarre Dolls |previous affiliation = |occupation = Funeral Director |previous occupation = |base of operations = Funeral Parlor; London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 4 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe |english voice = John Swasey }} Undertaker (アンダーテイカー, Andāteikā) is a Grim Reaper and a funeral director who works with the underworld of Britain. He frequently acts as an informant to the Phantomhive family, since Vincent Phantomhive's time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 6 As of late, he has also taken up the position of principal at Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82 Appearance Undertaker is a lean man with long gray hair, that comprises a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. His eyes reflect the typical color of Grim Reaper eyes, a bright yellow green. Undertaker has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe is predominantly black; additionally, his attire includes an incredibly lengthy top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips. , in the manga.]] Before, when he did not hide his identity as a Grim Reaper, Undertaker wore square, silver-framed glasses, and a black trench coat. He did not have the scars across his neck and face, but still had his ear piercings. Undertaker's Death Scythe is a silver, long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle. Personality Known only by his profession, Undertaker is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat. He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles, and spends a considerable deal of time inside of coffins. He takes joy in frightening others, as he intentionally acts in a disconcerting manner to provoke a reaction. Undertaker frequently refers to the deceased as his "guests," and it is his hobby to remove organs from his "guests" for research.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 23 Undertaker has great and significant connections with the underworld society, as victims of murder from the underworld are often delivered to his place of business; thus, he has voluminous knowledge in these macabre cases that allows him to be an informant. However, he does not exchange his services for "the Queen's money,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 17 as he dislikes Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, page 19 Instead, he expects those that want information from him to amuse him in some way. Undertaker is intrigued by humans, to the degree that he defied the Grim Reaper conduct out of his own volition so that he can manipulate the fundamental notions of life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 9 He is exceptionally disenchanted by the aspect of death; thus, to prolong life, he connects fake records to individuals' Cinematic Records.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 14 However, despite his many experiments, he could never successfully construct a soul, thus originating Bizarre Dolls, whom of which are nothing more than "flesh dolls without a self." Nonetheless, he is proud of his creation, and even when others remark on his deranged nature, he refuses to concede, and stresses the innate beauty of his Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 16-17 Undertaker regards a particular chain of lockets as his "treasure."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, page 25 (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 36 He eventually entrusts his treasure in Ciel Phantomhive's care.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, page 24 History ]] Undertaker is a retired Grim Reaper, and as Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox claim, a "deserter."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 20 He had served as a Grim Reaper for a long time, repeatedly reaping souls in a relatively peaceful, indifferent fashion, until he grew tired with the mund ane process and began to experiment and tamper with human life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 10 Sometime later, Undertaker established his funeral parlor and became acquainted with Vincent Phantomhive. His intermittent business relations with the said Earl earned him the status as one of the "evil noblemen." In the anime, Undertaker was a renowned Grim Reaper, who was ranked management level, and had judged souls as famous as Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood. William T. Spears said that even crying children would have willingly given up their souls to him. He was highly respected by William, but he did not return the feelings, calling William "annoying and noisy."Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 23 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Arc When Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Angelina, and Grell enter his funeral parlor, Undertaker appears out of a coffin, saying he has expected Ciel to come. He invites his visitors to sit on the coffins, and distributes tea. He guesses correctly that Ciel wishes to gain additional knowledge about the Jack the Ripper case.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 14-15 Undertaker informs that there is a certain commonality between all the murdered prostitutes, but demands for compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and tells him that he does not care for Queen Victoria's money. He states that he only has one requirement: show him a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make him laugh hysterically.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 16-18 Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Angelina's vulgar, obscene anecdote, as well, does not please Undertaker. An hour later, Undertaker, having successfully taped Lau's and Angelina's mouths, concludes that Ciel is the only one left to make him laugh.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 18-19 However, Sebastian intervenes, signaling that it is his turn. He requests for the rest of them to step outside and forbids them from peeking in. Sebastian manages to deliver an impressive joke that sends Undertaker into a wild fit of laughter. Afterward, he agrees wholeheartedly to tell them whatever they want to know.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 19-21 Undertaker then reveals that Jack the Ripper's victims are missing their internal organs; as it is his hobby to take out the organs for research—which causes Lau, Angelina, and Grell to be wary of their drinks that could have potentially stored a kidney—he was able to discover this important fact. He adds that the organs are removed with such precision that only a medical professional could have committed the crimes, and that the victims are whereby former prostitutes with their uteri specifically removed. After relaying the information, Undertaker tests Ciel's resolve, but Ciel ascertains that he will not be afraid and he will solve all mysteries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 21-26 Later at the outside boundaries of an occupied church, Undertaker informs a group of children that a great ceremony is taking place, in which is actually Angelina's funeral.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, page 3 At the cemetery, Undertaker has prepared a proper burial for Jack the Ripper's final victim, under Ciel's orders. He says that Ciel is kind for giving a nameless prostitute her own grave, but Ciel dismisses the claim, as he has put catching the killer as his priority rather than her life. Undertaker asks if he regrets letting Angelina, his own aunt, die, but Ciel denies it, saying that he does not because with the killer gone, Queen Victoria can be at ease. Undertaker comments that he dislikes the Queen, as she leaves the "painful, dirty" work for Ciel to complete. Ciel replies that it is the fate his family has been burdened with and he has inherited it with his ring. Undertaker retorts that the ring acts like a collar, connecting Ciel and the Queen with a chain called "karma." Ciel tells him that he was the one who decided to the put the collar around his own neck, and Undertaker warns him that the it may choke him one day. Then, as he takes his leave, he tells Ciel and Sebastian that they can stop by his parlor any time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 16-21 Noah's Ark Circus Arc for laughter.]] Ciel and Sebastian visit his funeral parlor again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. Undertaker insists on receiving his first-rate laugh first, and challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. At last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 9-14 Undertaker, then, reveals that none of the children are his "clients," and that he has not heard any rumors from the underworld companies. Ciel believes that he has been deceived by Undertaker, but Undertaker denies the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive. As Ciel begins to leave, Undertaker tells him to keep his soul safe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 14-17 Several days later, Undertaker observes the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar, while playing with charms. (On one charm, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) He says that he has warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 35-36 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc After Double Charles gives Ciel a letter from the Queen, he tells Sebastian to contact Undertaker. Undertaker provided a safety coffin for Sebastian’s funeral. When it rings, he informs the others that that means Sebastian is still alive. He tells them to come back any time. Ship Voyage Arc Undertaker is a passenger on the cruise liner Campania and is taking a part in the Aurora Society's private meeting. He explains to Ciel Phantomhive that he is there because of his job and stated that the hospital is a regular customer. Later, Undertaker is seen carrying the device that controlled the dead corpses. While questioned by Ciel how to activate it, he answers that he doesn't know, and he doesn't see how such a device would be of any help. While the Aleister Chamber, whom is also on the ship, starts talking about his plan to create a 'new empire', irritating Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox and Ryan Stoker, Bizarre Dolls began to infiltrate. He attempts to activate the device only for nothing to occur. Grell Sutcliff gets fed up by the fact that the machine doesn't work and he tries to dispose of the Viscount. .]] Undertaker stops him, saying the Viscount has amused him greatly, and engages in a battle with Grell, fighting with his sotoba. Grell remarks that his Death Scythe's blade doesn't cut through Undertaker's sotoba. Undertaker takes the advantage and attacks Grell. Grell blocks the sotobas with his scythe, and is sent flying, breaking the glass ceiling. While glass falls around him, Undertaker says that the world without laughter would be sad, pulling his front locks out of the way, revealing his face. Grell falls back to the ground and he, Ronald, and Sebastian realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper because of his revealed eyes. Ryan then runs up to him and asks why he deceived him. It is revealed that the Bizarre Dolls were created by Undertaker and that he was just manipulating Ryan.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 8 Ciel asks why he would reanimate corpses and he responds saying that it was because he thought humans were curious. He explains how life and death work and that life ends when the Cinematic Record ends. He asks what would happen if a continuation is added to a competed Cinematic Record. Grell doesn’t believe that he edited a Cinematic Record and Undertaker tells him to look at the Bizarre Doll’s. It appears normal at first, but after the end, it show Undertaker dancing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 13-14 He explains that he edited the Cinematic Records so that there is no end which makes the body think that it is still alive and move without a soul. He continues that every living thing tries to obtain what it lacks. The Bizarre Dolls lack a soul so they attack the living to try and get one. However, they can never obtain one, and they will never be truly alive or dead. Undertaker than reveals his name for his creations, "The Bizarre Dolls".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16 Ciel calls him perverse, but he just tells Ciel that he is still too young to understand. He then starts caressing a Bizarre Doll and says that they are more beautiful than when they where alive. Ciel replies that it makes him sick, but Undertaker retorts saying that there are other humans who want the Bizarre Dolls and that they make the perfect animal weapon. He says "that eccentric bunch" wanted to test how effective the Bizarre Dolls would be, so they put the same number of humans and Bizarre Dolls on the Campania and were going to see how many of each survive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 18-19 He adds that he didn't anticipate that the ship would crash into an iceberg, but that saved him from having to sink it himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 19 Grell and Ronald state that Undertaker is a deserter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 They also say it's against the rules for a Grim Reaper to interfere with life and death in the human world and Grell adds that the easiest solution would be to capture Undertaker and give him to their bosses. He adds that he can never forgive Undertaker for injuring his face. They then attack Undertaker, but Grell is blocked by him and Ronald is kicked aside by Sebastian, who immediately tries to kick Undertaker, who dodges. Ciel explains that they can’t let the Grim Reapers take him because they need him to present the truth to the Queen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 23 The Grim Reapers and Sebastian get ready to fight. Undertaker compares it to a rabbit hunt and asks which rabbit is being hunted. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald then begin fighting. During the fight, he states that Grim Reapers are all heavily nearsighted.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, page 3 Grell then asked him if he's at a disadvantage himself and successfully cuts Undertaker's sotoba, much to his surprise as he couldn't do that at first. He took his chance and kicked Grell. He then jumped to Ronald. Although Ronald dodged his attack, his glasses were knocked off his face, causing his eyesight to go blurry. Undertaker kicks Ronald's face and stated that it's 'still green' if a Grim Reaper still relies on their glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 6 As Grell throws Ronald's glasses back at Ronald, Sebastian's tableware clings to Ronald's glasses, preventing Ronald from catching his glasses. Sebastian then aimed for Undertaker, but he dodged it and asked whether Sebastian thinks that he'll be able to take him down with tableware. Sebastian states that it may not be as good as a death scythe, but his tableware has top-grade sharpness.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 8 Undertaker teases the three of them about how they said that they're going to hunt him down but still couldn't do so. Ronald, who got back his glasses, became annoyed by that and Grell states that they don't have much time. Ronald and Grell then decided to go after Undertaker head on, but were unable to cut the Undertaker's sotoba and states that there should be nothing a death scythe can't cut. Undertaker asks them how strange the phrase is. He told them that there is one thing a death scythe can't cut. He then slashed Grell and Ronald with something, which was later revealed to be his death scythe. He states that he was with it for such a long time that he couldn't part with it and went through some trouble to take it with him after he quit being a Grim Reaper. Undertaker asked them how it was that he hunt them down instead of him being like a pitiful rabbit in a hunting game. He winds up destroying one of the pillars. Sebastian then threw tables at him. Although the Undertaker was able to cut them easily, he realized he was tricked by Sebastian as he states that he just want to get within the wide reach of the scythe. Undertaker thought it was interesting and said that he will also do something interesting, which is to take Ciel as his hostage, shocking both Ciel and Sebastian. He said to Ciel that he'd always wanted to put him into one of his specially made coffins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 19 As Sebastian attempted to attack Undertaker, he threw Ciel into the air away from Sebastian. .]] Before Sebastian could reach Ciel, he was stabbed by Undertaker's death scythe. He states that a human life is weak and fragile, but it is quite hard to drag out. He also mentions how he had always been wondering why a vicious beast like Sebastian would dress up and play butler. He then watches Sebastian's Cinematic Records. When the Cinematic Record is done, he follows Sebastian, who had just caught Ciel. He notes that Sebastian is the source of Ciel's misery and decides to kill him. But before he can, the Campania begins to sink and tilt heavily.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 5-6 Grell begins fighting him, and he remembers that Grell was Madam Red's butler. Water begins flooding in and Undertaker decides it's time for him to leave. Sebastian and Grell then attack him simultaneously. He dodges both, but drops his chain of lockets, which Ciel grabs. He decides to leave his "treasure" with Ciel and tells him to keep it safe. He then says farewell and slices the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 27 Public School Arc .]] After turning the deceased Derek Arden into a Bizarre Doll, Undertaker takes on the persona as the principal of Weston College. He lets Johan Agares speak for him, and manages to elude Sebastian Michaelis upon pursuit. At the midnight tea party, Sebastian, having reached a conclusion, tells him to drop the teacher act. Undertaker then tells Ciel Phantomhive that it was "truly pleasant watching his struggle from the grand tier" and that he has offered him the best of laughs. He removes his hat, and reveals to them that he is, as Sebastian has hypothesized, Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 23-27 He casually greets Ciel, commenting that the earl is still tiny. He is pleased to know that Ciel has been well, and then asks about his first experience with group life. Sebastian remarks that Undertaker, prior to taking the principal's place, disappeared after closing his shop.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 3 Undertaker responds that it is only temporary. After the prefects narrated what had happened with Derek, Undertaker bursts out laughing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 35 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Show me a "first rate laugh".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6 Page 17 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Welcome, Earl. Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 * (Referring to Jack the Ripper) "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 26 * (Referring to Angelina Durless) "Today is a particular woman's special gala. The final great ceremony in each human's life. A funeral."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 3-4 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Victoria, aye? I'm not a fan. She sits herself up so high above everyone else, and leaves the painful dirty work to the Earl." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 11 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "Even though I told him to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power, you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered. You will realize once it's too late. How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 35-36 * (Referring to Aleister Chamber, while fighting Grell Sutcliff)"It's been a while since I've laughed so much. To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me. Don't you agree, Grim Reaper?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24 * "How sad it would be, should laughter disappear."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 32-33 * (Referring to the Bizarre Dolls) "This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamor noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 17 * (To Ciel Phantomhive "It was truly pleasant to watch your struggle from the grand tier. You've offered me the best of laughs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, page 26 Trivia * Undertaker and Azzurro Vanel are the only two who have voiced a dislike for Queen Victoria's portrayal in the manga. * In the anime, Undertaker's statue of when he was a legendary Grim Reaper is situated in the Grim Reaper Library.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 18 * In battles, Undertaker would wield sotoba, which are inscribed strips of wood found at tombs in Japanese cemeteries.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, page 28 ** Undertaker was first seen with sotoba in the extras of Volume 2, four years before he was depicted with them in the manga."Downstairs with Black Butler volume 2" (the extras of Volume 2) ** He was also depicted with sotoba on the cover of the 4th DVD of season 1 of the anime. * His Death Scythe was shown first in the anime rather than the manga. * During the Ship Voyage Arc, Undertaker was dressed as Charlie Chaplin. Ironically, Charlie Chaplin was born on 16 April 1889,Wikipedia:Charlie Chaplin the day before the Campania set sail, 17 April 1889.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 15 References Navigation pl:Undertaker de:Undertaker Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Grim Reapers Category:Public School Arc